The Secret Life of Daydreams
by dancercofd
Summary: The Evil Queen is having strange dreams that distract her from her daily duties.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to the guest who picked up my mistake with Emma:)

She smiled a small smirk at the sleeping figure next to her. Draped in silk sheets that matched the early morning glow coming through the window, the woman looked like an angel. Her blonde hair fell loosely around her pale face, her mouth hung open on the pillowcase, a bit of drool falling out of one side. Regina smiled. This woman was hers. She slid a finger gently down the side of the silhouette, loving the unconscious reaction of goose bumps that she could procure. She didn't want to be alone any longer, but she didn't have the heart to wake her sleeping beauty. She lay back down on her pillow, watching the blonde snore lightly, dreaming of another far off land. This woman was joy. Regina felt it in every muscle of her body. This woman was the one she had been waiting for all along. She pressed her lips gently against the young woman's cool forehead, causing her to groan softly and flutter her eyes open.

"It's too early baby, go back to sleep," the blonde moaned.

Regina smiled and entangled their fingers on the extravagant bedspread, finally willing to share her massive mattress with another.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love-"

Regina woke from her sleep with a start. Sitting straight up in her king sized bed, she laid a hand on her quickly beating heart. Her long, dark hair was a mess and her nervous exterior matched her panicked exterior. A knock to her chamber door startled her more.  
"Your Majesty, you're needed in the court," one of her knights informed her.

"Who is calling me at this hour?" she demanded.

"Your Majesty, it's nearly 11 o'clock in the morning," he spoke through the large wooden door.

Regina looked at the large clock face opposite her bed and grumbled, realizing how much she had overslept.

"Send Elena up to dress me, I'll be there in half an hour," she said in her rich tone.

Regina Mills was never late for a meeting. She had been so entangled in her dream that she must have thrown the poor fairy who had come to wake her out. She sighed heavily. Who was the woman in her dreams? Why was the Queen's heart racing still? She was never somebody that looked for romance and love. She was content with beauty and power, especially her own power over her kingdom. She slid out of her bed, her dramatic nightgown trailing behind her. Stepping over to the window, she pulled back the heavy curtains. It was another dark day in Fairytale Land, and Her Majesty was preparing for another boring day of dealing with other people's problems that she really didn't care about. A small knock on the door signaled the Elena, her dresser, was here. Regina sighed and beckoned the young girl, beginning her morning routine. She couldn't get the vision of the sleeping silhouette out of her mind.

* * *

They sat at a small, checkered table on one of the 12 castle balconies. Each had a warm cup of tea and an apple turnover. Regina's extravagant, royal gown flowed underneath the table and around her chair while her partner wore a more simple green gown, which hit precisely at the floor.

"When was the last time you felt like this, Regina?" the blonde asked her inquisitively.

Regina looked down into her tea, remembering her love for Daniel. But the feelings she felt for this mystery woman far surpassed those connected to Daniel. She shook her head softly.

The blonde reached across the table to grab her hand.

"Why don't you just say it, Regina? Tell me how you feel." she whispered. The sun was out for the first time in months in Fairytale Land, and it was shimmering off of the younger woman's skin, glowing around her like a halo.

"I…I love y-"

"Your Majesty?" she heard from a distance. Regina shook her head softly, remembering that she was in her court, listening to the useless whining of the peasants from her kingdom. Regina Mills was not a kind queen. She was not soft. But the woman in her dreams made her stomach churn and her knees buckle. Regina had loved, but she had never felt anything like this before. Strong emerald eyes shone in her mind, complimented by perfectly round cheeks and flowing blonde hair. She couldn't focus. She had nearly tripped coming down the stairs on her way into the court and had been in a bad mood since. She searched every crevice of her mind, trying to identify the face in her dream.

She was presented with problem after problem from her residents, but could not seem to muster up any sense of caring. Famine this, attacking nation that. She was merciless and could handle her kingdom without thinking too hard about it, but she did like to hear the pleadings of the pathetic peasants. Her mind kept wandering away from her duties, her eyes glazing over as she relived her dreams over and over again.

Slamming her hand on the arm of her throne, the queen announced that she was retiring to her quarters. Sickness, she claimed. Nobody in the room questioned her.

The Queen slipped out of her large costume for the day and back into her prestigious nightgown. She sat upon her large bed again and looked where the woman in her dreams had been sleeping. Snuggling down into the sheets, she closed her eyes, hoping she would be able to finish her dream finally.

* * *

The blonde woman was on top of her, her fingers playing small circles over Regina's most sensitive area. Both women were completely naked. She moaned and closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the pleasure. She felt the young woman crawl between her legs and press her warm mouth where her fingers had been before, the digits now curling inside the Queen. The brunette moaned loudly, her body crumbling quickly. With one last stroke by the blonde's tongue, Regina let loose and screamed. The younger woman slid back up toward the plump mouth of her lover, kissing softly. She laid their foreheads together, pressing her body against every inch of skin possible. Dark chocolate eyes met green and smiles passed over both sets of lips.

"Just say it Regina. Say it please. 'Emma, I love you.' I know you do, and I know you can. I want to hear it," the younger woman whispered.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but instead began to cry softly. Her bedmate reached up with one hand and wiped the tears off of her beautiful lover's face.

"Emma," she said, voice shaking. "I love you."

Regina gasped for breath. She felt heat between her legs, the remnants of her dream and wet tears on her face. A knock at her door caught her attention.

Taking a shaky breath to calm herself, the Queen yelled, "What do you want?"

"Your Majesty, Snow White has had her baby."

The Queen's mind was racing with the great events about to occur in the next few hours. Her curse was ready, and her deals were sealed.

"The baby's name is Emma," the servant informed her.

Regina gasped. Her heart pounded in her chest. It couldn't be. She couldn't be.

Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, lover of the Queen, Regina Mills, and the Savior.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since I got so many requests to continue with this story, I decided to oblige. I'm not sure how long it's going to be (honestly there's been no planning so if there are inconsistencies, I apologize), but I'll keep writing until I feel content with it. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

28 years later

Regina had lived her life as the ruler of everything. In Fairytale Land, she was the all-powerful Evil Queen, the woman who spared no pain and who sought power in everything she did. In her new land, Storybrooke, Regina Mills was the wicked Mayor, the beast clad in Prada, feared by men and women alike. Her reputation preceded her. Storybrooke was not a friendly town by any means. Most people kept to themselves for fear of suffering the wrath of Mayor Mills. Her son Henry, who she had adopted a decade ago, was a shy child. He didn't have many friends and seemed misunderstood at times, both by his mother and his psychiatrist.

Regina Mills was powerful. There was nothing more to it. She loved instilling fear in her people in both realms and cherished knowing their weaknesses. The Mayor was not supposed to have a weak spot. Henry could be one, but nobody dared lay a finger on her boy. But her sweet Emma…in 28 years, Regina had lived an entire life with Emma in her dreams. Despite how hard she tried to avoid the topic, they wouldn't stop. It wasn't every night, but the beautiful woman captured her once a week in a dream. She woke up each morning after her dreams relishing in the feel of being in love. The blonde was her weak spot. Every nerve in her had fallen in love with a woman who didn't exist. Emma was a blessing and a curse.

* * *

"Graham? Graham Henry is missing. Graham, where the fuck is my son?" she begged over the phone.

The young man groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Of course Henry was missing. He had plans for the night to send the kid to bed early and make Regina a nice dinner. But no, now he'd spend his night on a manhunt for a kid he didn't really care about.

"I'll find him Regina, calm down," he responded.

He heard her crying softly over the phone.

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked gently.

She choked out a soft yes and hung up quickly. Regina Mills did not cry. She was hardened by her past. Loss and death did not affect her. But Henry…Henry was special. He wasn't her weak spot, but he was special. He was loved. In an attempt to calm down, Regina let her mind wander to happier things. The first face in her mind was her Emma-her sweet escape. She had never told anyone about her dreams. People had questioned whether or not the powerful woman would ever fall in love, whether she was even capable of love, and she had let the questions stay unanswered. She didn't have the heart to tell anyone that she was in love with someone created by her imagination. She was using Graham for sex, but the poor sap was falling for her. She sighed deeply and rubbed her neck with her hand. Her mind wandered back to Henry. Where the hell could he be?

* * *

A few hours and glasses of wine later, Regina heard a knock at the door. Graham had been over and answered the door with her. Regina flung it open to find Henry, safe and sound and with a stranger. Regina hugged him tightly and asked where he had been. With venom in his voice, her son yelled back,

"I found my real mom."

He scampered inside. When she looked up, her eyes found the ones she'd been searching for for nearly three decades. Confused, she asked if the boy was telling the truth.

"Hi," was the only response she got.

Her voice was everything Regina had ever dreamt of. Her blonde hair cascaded around her face, framing perfectly round cheeks and slim lips. The mayor had dreamt of those lips so often. Her brain clouded with memories of dreams that seemed so real. In a split second, Regina realized that this was bad news. Graham spoke in the background, but Regina's head was cloudy.

"I'm Emma Swan," was all that got past the fog. Regina shook her head softly, registering ths situation.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" she offered.

"Got anything stronger?" the blonde asked.

Regina smiled, leading the stranger into her home. They made awkward small talk about Henry, but the brunette's mind was wandering elsewhere thinking about all of her favorite memories.

How had this woman actually found her way into her life?

How was she meant to react?

How could Regina deal with her realities colliding?

She sent Emma away for the night, worried more about herself than her son. She began getting ready for her bed while her brain reviewed and analyzed the night. Of course Henry finding his birth mother was important, but this was _Emma_-the woman that had stolen the heart of the heartless Evil Queen.

Another thought donned on Regina as the name slithered across her mind.

Snow White and Prince Charming had named their daughter Emma. There was no Emma in Storybrooke, which meant the supposed Savior was still at large.

Suddenly, Regina's anger burst through her. The curse was at stake if Emma really was a Charming. What mattered more-her power or her love?

Regina knew that this woman, Emma Swan, was the woman of her dreams. Literally. She had the same eyes, the same scent, the same voice…this was her Emma. But was this also the Emma that could destroy her world?

She lay down in bed, her head flooding with contradictions and theories. How was she meant to deal with all of this? Without a second thought, Regina pulled a bottle of sleeping pills from her bedside table and swallowed two. She rested her head on her satin pillow and closed her eyes, hoping her dreams would bring her answers.

* * *

They were lying on the floor of her bedroom, tangled in a fluffy white comforter. Emma was lying on Regina's chest, rubbing small circles on her hips bones. There were small bruises made by the blonde's lips a few hours before, the memory of which made both of them smile. The mayor pulled the small woman closer and kissed her forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

She looked up at the dark eyes, and smiled softly.

"You could keep me. It's been 28 years Regina. Let me in."

"Emma my dear," she whispered. "I let you in years ago, you know that."

"No Regina, I mean not here. Let me in. I want to be with you."

The brunette stared at her. Was she referencing the fact that this really was another land? That this was not, in fact, an invention of Regina's mind? Was Emma…real?

The blonde saw the questions pass over her mind and nodded her head slowly.

"I think you know what I'm talking about Regina."

* * *

Regina's heart raced. Her eyes were wide in the dark. She felt around to make sure she was alone. She was indeed in her mayoral mansion, alone. She breathed heavily for a few minutes before turning over and closing her eyes again.

This wasn't what she expected. She wanted her Emma-dreamland Emma with all of the answers and no problems attached. Storybrooke Emma…there were too many issues surrounding her. Too much history and too many family ties. She couldn't.

But, what if her dream Emma was real?

What if she was right?

What if Regina let her in?

What if she was finally happy in her real life again?


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sat at her desk and stared at a frame in the corner. It was Henry's first school photo. He had a grin plastered on his face and his hair was a mess. She remembered trying for an hour to comb it down, but it never worked and always ended with him getting tired of her and walking away. She smiled softly to herself, reminiscing on the days when she didn't have to fight for her son. She had raised him-she had dealt with every flu, every tantrum, every homework problem-he was her son and she was still fighting for him ten years later. All she wanted was to give up the fight and be happy again, but Emma Swan was intruding her life on so many levels it was impossible to escape. In her daily life, the blonde was a pain in her ass, causing problem after problem in her usually peaceful town. By night, they were madly in love, spending every waking moment of her dreams together. They hadn't discussed, dream world or real world, the conversation about letting Emma in her real life and she honestly wasn't sure if their first conversation had been her imagination or not. She realized the entire relationship was of her imagination, but that part particularly had confused her too much. Regina spent every single day thinking about waiting to hear another problem from Emma, now the Sheriff, about problems they had in the town that were somehow always the mayor's fault.

At that last thought, she heard heavy steps coming toward her door. Before a knock could be heard, she beckoned the Sheriff into her grandiose office. Emma walked in slowly, her eyes framed with dark, sleepless night circles. Regina had dreamt for so many years of those eyes and saw, if just for a second, the look that her love gave her each night before they parted.

"Regina," she sighed.

The mayor stood up at her desk and pulled her glasses off her nose, crossing her arms.

"Ms. Swan, always a pleasure. What can I do for you today?"

Emma leaned on the large desk, ducking her head.

"I'm sure there's some emergency that has you leaving work in the middle of the day to talk to me," the brunette mentioned.

"I'm sure there is but this has nothing to do with that. I wanted to talk to you about Henry."

Regina raised an eyebrow and walked over to her couch, pouring two drinks on the way. Emma followed suit and sat down across from the mayor, giving her a soft nod of thanks for the drink. She sipped slowly, enjoying the taste of the strong cider that only Regina had ever given her. She had searched for months trying to figure out where the woman had found it, only to theorize that she had to make it herself from the apples off of her tree.

"What is so urgent to discuss Ms. Swan?"

Emma bit her lip, wishing she hadn't barged in so suddenly. She put her drink down, her hair falling in her face giving Regina a glimpse of her Emma. The older woman let out a slow breath and closed her eyes, willing away the thoughts. The two were completely separate. She could not love the Emma Swan sitting on her couch. It wasn't possible.

"I'm worried about him. I know he's young and every kid makes up fairy tales but…he is so obsessed with this fantasy world. I know it's not my place, but I just want to make sure he's okay. He just doesn't seem happy."

"You're correct in saying it isn't your place Sheriff. Henry is being taken care of. Please keep to yourself and mind your own business. Leave my son out of your life."

Emma made a confused face.

"Regina, he's my kid too. I may not have been around, but he's mine too."

The words hit Regina like a bolt. No matter how hard she had tried in her lifetime, Henry would never truly be hers. She had taken care of him from birth, but she had not gone through pregnancy with him and that stopped him from ever fully accepting her as his mother. She knew she was stricter than Emma would ever have been, but she did it for his own good. She had spent her entire life with him consulting her dream wife when she had problems with him and they had always worked it out. Henry did not exist in her dreams as she was not in Storybrooke, but her memory didn't fade when she fell asleep. It became more alive-combined her two lives, her two worlds, and her one love. She wished that the Emma Swan on her couch could just become the Emma Swan of her dreams, but that was unlikely.

"Is that all Ms. Swan? I really am terribly busy."

Emma nodded and let herself out, leaving Regina to crumble in her seat. The brunette rested her face in her hands and let a tear fall down her face. Why was her life so complicated? Why couldn't she just be happy?

* * *

She sat in bed, knees curled up to her chest and her head resting on top of them. Emma was close behind her gently rubbing soft circles with her hands on her love's back. Regina's dream had picked up with her sobbing in bed. Emma had rushed in, claiming to have heard the sobs from the other end of the castle. Her breath came in harsh gasps and tears soaked her satin bed cover. Emma had pulled her into their current position and held her tightly, never asking what was wrong, just comforting in just the way Regina needed. She hated being asked what was wrong when she was upset. If it wasn't obvious, she preferred to discuss it later or never speak of the moment again. Then again, she had never trusted anybody like she did Emma. She let her breathing return to normal before looking back at the woman behind her. The blonde's face was concerned and confused, but she knew better than to ask questions. She gave a soft half smile to the brunette and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I can explain."

Emma nodded, continuing her small circles.

"I…I am a good mother. I am firm, but I am loveable. I would give anything to keep Henry happy and safe and I have sacrificed a lot in the past for him. He's everything I love in my world. You aren't there for me; it's just him. Nobody seems to see that I am trying my hardest to be a good mother. I cannot catch a break with these people, not even with Henry himself. He hates me. He hates me so much and he wishes I had never adopted him. I don't understand what else I can do-"

Her voice broke again and the tears fell softly down her face. Emma brought both of their bodies down to the bed, laying Regina's face onto her shoulder and pulling her tightly. She whispered quiet coos into the queen's ears until she calmed down.

"Regina, you know you're a good mother. That's all you have and that's what you have to stick to even if nobody else feels that way. What have you ever done that's so bad?"

Regina shook her head and cried quietly, taking in the moment of being held and letting her guard down for once. She wished that her wife could come back with her and be there for her forever.

"Why do you only exist in this land?" the brunette questioned.

"I'm someone else in my world, love. We both are. We are different people in our different worlds and that's the way it is," she responded softly.

"What's your world called?" the queen asked.

"We call it-"

Regina felt her wet pillowcase against her face. Why were they never able to discuss their true lives? She knew from experience that dreamlands were real places and that often, people met there and never met in the real world. But this is someone she was quite familiar with. Was it possible that Emma Swan, annoying sheriff of Storybrooke, was Emma Swan, knight in shining armor of Fairytale Land? Could Regina truly have fallen in love with her enemy?

Regina shook her head, flipped over her pillow, and rested her head back down. She was crazy. She could never love Emma Swan of Storybrooke. She would never be as perfect as the Queen's White Knight.


End file.
